


Shut & Destroy

by KingLear



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, French Draco Malfoy, Harry is not a nice person, M/M, Violence, based on a manga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 17:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingLear/pseuds/KingLear
Summary: When Draco Malfoy meets his other half, he's sure that he's going to have his happy ever after. But happy ever afters are never as simple as they seem. Especially with someone like Harry.





	1. prologue i

**Author's Note:**

> based on the manga '340 days'. It will roughly follow the same plot but may have a few changes for my own creativity

The society that Draco and Harry live in is based on genetic categories; past those that assign sex, and diseases. Although, it was questionable on whether or not these categories were not like diseases themselves, with the debilitating qualities that were assigned to one type and not to another. 

Despite the myriad of scientific research on to why and how these types came to be, there were no verifiable conclusions that could be drawn that weren't based on folk lore or Freudian pseudo science. Useless. It seemed that it was a trait specific to only humans; unobservable in other species.

According to the World Health Organisation; there were over 120 different types of categories, indefinitely. Each type had their own strain of unique DNA structure, with at least one distinct ability or characteristic. There were Destroys, Grays, Spirits.

Out of all of them, the most beloved type were Shuts - with their lovely appearances and their tragedy. Perhaps, only making up less than 0.5% of the world's population; they possessed an extremely simple trait of only being capable of loving one person until they died. 

Without their other half, a Shut deteriorated and withered until they were no more. The tragedy of a Shut.

* * *

_Hogwarts_

"Hey!" One of the girls whispered to another, eyes alight with the news "I heard the French transfer student coming to our school is a Shut!" 

"Whoa, is he handsome?" Her friend whispered back, eyes dreamy at the possibility of the Shut falling madly in love with her.

"From what I've heard, he really is," The other affirmed, smirking.

"Maybe he's here cause he found out that his mate is here, like in a movie!" She giggled, elaborating, "And just imagine if that person turns out to be  _me_."

Harry rolled his eyes as he read his book, they were all terribly delusional. Everything was a movie or TV reference, was anything reality to them?

Just then, the door opened, and all conversation in the classroom was silenced. He heard one of the girls gasping in surprise, as soft footsteps travelled inside the classroom, the person apparently catching them all in a wondrous daze. Catching Harry in a daze too, if the quickened thudding of his heart had any say in it. 

He tried to ignore their presence, but it was difficult to do so when those soft steps abated in front of him, the person wearing white frilly ankle socks and tailor-made shoes.

"Hello?" An accented voice, like windchimes spoke up, and Harry's emerald eyes widened at their utter loveliness. He raised his head and met the molten silver gaze of a boy who looked closer to a fae from a fairy tale than human, white long eyelashes that fanned a delicate shadow on his pale peach cheeks. "My name is Draco Malfoy, and I do believe that you are my mate."

Harry's breath escaped him.

 


	2. prologue ii

"Did you really transfer to Scotland for Harry?" One of his deskmates inquired, a Lesser without a unique characteristic. "That's so romantic! How did you guys even meet?"

The simple question led to a barrage of more intrusive questions. "Are both of your parents Shuts?" "How do you like Scotland so far?" "It's Harry Potter, the guy in the rugby team right?" "Are there a lot of Shuts in France? I think there would be, France is so  _romantic_." 

Draco looked like a deer in the headlights as more and more questions arose, it was a good thing he'd always been fairly proficient at picking up languages. He bit his lip in slight irritation, just because being a Shut was rare didn't mean that they could gawk at him like he was some hot commodity at the zoo. He remembered what his mother had told him before she'd let him go, and took in a deep breath. 

"Yeah, my parents are Shuts too, and I'm currently staying with my aunt who offered to take me in for the year," He said, hoping a little that they would leave him alone. Little chance of that, "And it's also right that I transferred to meet Harry."

The girls looked stumped by that, "But... why? I get that Harry is attractive and all, but he's a Lesser and on top of that very unapproachable and scary." 

There was a minute tick in Draco's jaw, was this girl aware that she was belittling the one his heart had been given to? It seemed like people overseas had no sense of decorum or respect for matches determined by fate. There was no  _choosing._ He had seen Harry when his family were touring England for a holiday a few years ago, and the moment that he'd caught the other boy's intense blank stare, Draco had known that that was that. It was over before anything could start, and even as he'd tried to spot the inky black hair again in desperation, it was lost in the crowd in a heartbeat.

He'd spent the rest of the holiday searching for Harry morosely, much to his parents' amusement. 

Henrietta, another Lesser berated the other girl, "Don't say that, Lavender, I'm sure it was love at first sight, wasn't it, Draco?" 

Draco smiled at the her, the only one with a little bit of sense to not insult him, "It's something my mother told me. A Shut and their mate are like a tea cup and its saucer, although there are so many sets in the world, there's only one of the same kind, the same meld that matches the other. So when they meet for the first time, they'll know it right away - that they were born for each other-"

"I always thought it was a pair of Shuts that were meant for each other, I don't understand," The same girl asked, scrunching her eyebrows.

To that, Draco replied, mind far away from the current present, recalling the happiness of their meeting "There's a line from one of my favourite movies, and it goes, 'if all the lovers in this world only loved lovers, then all the love songs in this world would have grown old, and there would only be monotony for the rest of time.'"

That was where the classic 1950's movie 'The Tragedy of All Shuts' begins. An echo of the everlasting symphony that love caused.

* * *

 

Harry clenched his jaw and rubbed at his forehead. 

_Fuck._

He tried to immerse himself in the maths lesson but found that Logarithms could quite frankly go fuck themselves.

The spring breeze that Draco had brought in, had soured and faded.

 _This is going to ruin everything_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just adding a little more sauce.

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully will work on this after exams are done [on wed]


End file.
